The prior art is replete with ambulatory devices that are designed to support and assist physically challenged users in walking, exercise or otherwise going on foot. Among the vast array of ambulatory devices, walkers and canes remain the most fundamental means of helping people move about their homes and communities and for helping patients move about hospitals and for helping the elderly move about nursing homes and other places. Although walkers and canes are notoriously known, relatively little attention has been directed toward improving not only the construction of such ambulatory devices, but also promoting proper use us such ambulatory devices, thus necessitating improvement in the art.